


Raji knows what’s good

by EmieChii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Head Injury, Internalized Misogyny, Internalized Sexism, Misandry, Multi, Murder, Stabbing, Yandere, Yandere Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: Raji’s POV of the work ‘scary eyes are better than friendly’





	Raji knows what’s good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloverToon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverToon/gifts).



> Parts of a mini series I’m doing with CloverToon where I just write indulgent shit

Delicate, small, oh so cute. There’s so much I could honestly say on this girl but never to her directly. Not yet. Not quite yet, but I’ve been following her around for a while and she hasn’t caught on at all, which is a plus for me. Only time she really sees me is on the bus to her work where I then just wander in the city area till she’s off her shift and silently stalk her before she heads back home. I’ve learned her entire daily pattern by now, even the inconsistencies when she stops by shops.

However this time she had to work overtime and is now late for her bus and have to walk home. No one should walk in the streets at this hour, danger lurks and I’m not talking about myself though I wouldn’t look away from it. This girl is a moron sometimes, maybe she’s just too naive to understand that people aren’t to be trusted. Men especially. 

And just as I say that, there comes one, ugh he’s a gross looking one. Like, he’s not unattractive but his demeanor and posture is the worst, come on man, at least try to look friendly-

Wait, what are you doing? Oh. Oh I see. Fucker thinks he can just go and take what’s mine? Fine, go on, have a go at her. You’ll learn your lesson. 

Poor girl, she doesn’t know what to do, so frail..so scared.. so.. adorable. She’s like a frightened prey stuck in the light. I’ll keep my distance for now, maybe she can fight, or maybe she’s taught not to? 

Oh! Shoved the guy away- aaand there she gets stabbed, yikes. Chivalry’s dead alright. He’s taking her into the alleyway, guess this is where I’ll come in. 

Approaching the alleyway I call out to the man. “ Hey. “ and he stops in his tracks, looking horrified as if cops found him. He looked over to me, terrified for a moment till I grinned at him.  
“ I’m all too familiar with such a cry. Let me have some fun too. “ I lie to him. While I’m familiar with shrieks for help, I’m not here to have fun with her. But he doesn’t know. A killer can tell if someone else is one. He isn’t a killer but one who waves a knife like he’s all that. 

He squinted, suspicious of me, which I understand, but he’s dumb, most are somehow, only the smart ones don’t get known about. Those you hear on TV all got caught in the end didn’t they? But then there are those who you only know by their given title, Jack the Ripper, the zodiac killer, those folks, you never learn who they are. Because they know how to not get found out. 

He beckons me to come closer, wanting a good look at me so I oblige, anything to get closer to the sweet girl I intend to keep. He examines me closely and I stand still, staring him down, sizing him up without him knowing. What an idiot. 

Eventually he agrees to let me have a go, bad move. Man this knife is awful, where’d he get it, the dollar store? Whatever.   
Now begins my actions. I move to the girl, watch her intently, god she’s pretty, she looks so soft and kind, that twisted, fearful face could drive me wild all night long. _God_ the things I want to do to her. But.. later. She shuts her eyes tight. What a shame, she won’t see what I’m capable of..

I gesture the man closer to me. “ I’ll show you how the real guys do it. “ I say and he seems intrigued, obviously he doesn’t know shit about murder, moron didn’t even hit a vital area on her. He doesn’t have murderer blood in him. Just some fool with an ego.

He starts to lean to see better what I’m doing and that’s where I lash my armed hand to his throat and slit it with the blade. Hm, sharp enough it seems. I watch him struggle and fall to his knees and he stays there choking and trying to stop the bleeding, he’ll be doing that for a while. “ Pathetic, couldn’t even see that coming. What a dense man, you’d think with how glorified you are, you’d be smarter. “ I’m nothing like these men, I’m far better than any man or woman. I’m a damn god compared to these absolute pieces of shits.

I approach the girl as she opens her eyes and put the knife away, far away. She’s watching me so intently, scared of what I’ll do before I look over her wound. That can be treated, won’t need a hospital for that, I’ve everything I need for it back home.

“ You’re hurt. “ well no shit. But got to give her some sort of comfort. I reach to examine her wound better, trying not to give in to my own instincts when I feel the warmth of her blood, the quivering of her body from the Adrenalin rush. It’s so hard to hold back, I want to mess her up so much, she’s so frail.. “ Haa.. “ I exhale, she confuses it for relief but truly I’m only intrigued more, aroused even. “ No vitals are injured, thank goodness. “ I’m still pissed someone else got to hurt her but me. But I’ll live. The world isn’t one for exclusiveness. 

I start to help her on her way, asking if she’s able to walk, if she’s willing to go someplace safer. I grab out a notebook and write down an address and pull out a key from my keychain to my house, handing it to her. 

I get my phone out to call for a friend of mine who is well aware of what I do but I’ve long since corrupted them enough to listen to me. They’re an odd one, fine with whatever gender, I call them by whatever, usually female but they don’t mind it. 

“ Yeah can you come pick her up? “

‘Sure, fine. God you always pick your times, huh?’ The voice responds to me on the phone and before long, I see their car. They’re in reality far far away from the city but have this weird entity and ability to fast travel. Which makes taking this lady to my home easy. Tricks her into thinking my place is nearby when it’s as far from the city as can be, while still with easy access to a bus stop that goes directly to the city. I mean I have my own car but it’s easier on the environment if I take a bus. 

They pick her up and take her away to my place after reassuring her everything is fine. Despite it all, they’re very charismatic, knows a lot more than I on things, especially how to get people on your side. Granted owning a coffee shop does make you popular. 

Now I look back to the struggling man, somehow he’s still alive but I don’t care, I’ll end his pathetic existence. I approach him and kick him to his side, glaring down.

“ Maaaan, you seriously are one of the dumbest I’ve seen thus far. You can’t just trust someone so easily just because they *look* like a killer. You don’t get to make that call. “ I say before I kick him in the stomach, hearing him wheeze and groan from the pain, choking on his own blood. Music to my ears. 

“ You men just love the power trip, huh? Sooo good on your ego, innit? Gives you something to stroke your pathetic dick to. “ another kick, this time to his crotch where it’ll hurt most. What failed human anatomy, such a vulnerable area easily exposed and injured. I hate that I don’t have what he has but perhaps it’s better I’m equipped differently. Keeps me safer from these attacks, hah. Not like I need a meaty rod to do the job right. I know what women like, and it’s not that. 

He’s barely holding on to his life now, I place my shoe to his head as he stares up at me, starting to accept his fate. I grin and lean down, placing my weight on him. “ Guess you learn your place, hmm~? Shame you won’t stay in it. “ I say and his eyes widen, realizing I’m the real deal. I stand back up, leaning my weight back and raising my leg before slamming my shoe right back into his head, crushing it. His body spasms just a bit from the shock and then stops, going completely limp and I’m satisfied.

I scoff and call for someone else who’ll come pick up the mess and get rid of the evidence, they tell me to leave my shoes to be burned since they have the blood on them now, knife too. I agree and wait for them to arrive.

A small group of people arrive in a van and get to work, taking the body, some commenting on the mess but more in awe than disgust, another person hands me some new shoes to wear so I can walk back home without worry. I don’t think the girl got to see my attire too well so she won’t question the difference footwear, surely. 

I leave them to it, though hand over a wad of bills to pay for the trouble. Nothing comes for free. And after all is done, I begin making my way home, or, well, more where I parked my car to drive. No way I’m walking all that way, it’d be home by morning if so. I wonder how she’s doing. Wonder if she’s okay now, I’m sure I can make her learn to trust me more than anyone else. I know I can. Why wouldn’t she trust her **savior?**


End file.
